


Haruka is a Whore

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sailor Uranus Smut [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Cheating, Debt, F/M, Prostitution, Series, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a five installment hentai series that focus on Haruka being coerced into prostitution (told out of chronological order). It is not intended to offend HaruMichi shippers. HaruMichi is my OTP, I just like the idea of her secretly being bi instead of Michiru. While it is not heavy on plot, it is not exactly PWP either.</p><p>Originally posted on Hentai Foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subway

“Sailor Uranus defeated the youma.”

The metro roared with praise for the blonde Sailor Soldier. The monsters dissipated into a cloud of particles. Pedestrians of all ages waiting for the next tram crowded around her.

“You are so amazing!” A bespectacled petite creature holding a camera beamed at her. She was a bright, chatty thing with enchanting little dimples. 

“I have to to get your autograph. My sister will just freak.” She scrambled around in her purse. “Do you have a pen?”

“Can I have one, too?” Another asked.

“Would anyone else like one?” Uranus called above the crowd while asking around for a pen.

“I would like you to autograph something.” One of the older teenage girls present responded. The girls in her group giggled. They all bore fake tans and lewdly gestured at Uranus and the dimpled girl.

A man with a dark expression and an oversized hoodie bumped into Uranus from behind and bent down to pick up something. He stood up back with a blue pen. 

“Is this what you were looking for?”

“Yes, thank you.” The chatty cathy smiled and accepted it. She gave it to Uranus who started signing fan cosplay outfits. “You and Michiru, omigod, you guys are the cutest couple ever.”

The man skulked away from them as Uranus blushed. He haphazardly pushed past the outer bands of the crowd and headed towards the men’s restroom. A dark strapping young lad was waiting for him, leaning against a stall. He smirked as he saw the hoodied man enter the room.

“You got it?” Clad in a wife beater and chains, he was exactly the kind of overt personality the man preferred not to deal with.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” The dealer snapped.

“And she doesn’t suspect a thing?”

“One of my girls is keeping her occupied right now.” Even from that room, the chirping of the delighted dimpled girl was audible.

“How much?” The young man stepped forward and reached into his back pocket.

“We already discussed this. 6000.”

“Yen? Hold on.” He opened his wallet.

“US dollars, asshole. You know these women are super powerful beings who kill guys for far less than this? I am not risking my life for no 6000 yen.”

“If it is so dangerous, why do it at all?” The lad placed his wallet back in his pocket and looked suspicious.

“What you want to do is ballsy and your choice of target makes me hard enough to cut steel. You do have the money, right?”

“You’re fucking cleaning me out here.” He reached into his front pocket and fished out a robust roll of green.

“Oh, so you did remember. Just wanted to waste my fucking time, huh?”

The door swung open as the dealer fished in his hoodie. A nondescript looking businessman said hello to the two of them and entered one of the stalls. The dealer started toward the young man and bumped into him. “You better hurry up or you’ll miss your chance,” he whispered to him before briskly leaving the room.

The young man looked over his shoulder at the stall the businessman had entered. Sporadic strained sounds filled the bathroom. The lad turned his attention back to the creaked open door. On the other side was the busty tomboy Sailor Uranus. He unbuckled his belt with a clangy pop and unzipped his pants. His cock easily popped out over the hemline of his underwear. The prick hardened into molten rock as he stroked it, imagining his prey. He pulled the door open some more and eyed Uranus’ curves, feeling his arousal deep in his gut.

“Sir, what are you doing? That is inappropriate.”

The businessman was washing his hands. The young man continued to stroke himself as he looked back at him. 

“Unless you want to be my fluffer, mind your own fucking business.” He clenched down on the base of his cock and it fast swelled with blood. The businessman blushed and averted his gaze.

The lad grunted and reached into his front pocket for the item the dealer dropped there. He pulled out Uranus’ transformation wand. He cradled it in his left palm while he slowly continued to stroke himself. He switched to stroking with his left hand and bit his lip as the reality of the situation sunk in. He was using the symbol of Sailor Uranus’ power to pump his cock. His prick was mightier than a Sailor Soldier. The thoughts running through his head drove him to stroke furiously, smearing his pre cum all over the wand.

The businessman remained by the sink, awkwardly staring at the lad. 

The young man whipped open the door and started towards Uranus, cock still in hand. He replaced the wand in his pocket and used his scum covered hand to shove people out of the way. Members of her slowly thinning crowd began taking notice and slowly backed away from her. Parents covered their children’s eyes and ushered them away from the scene, looking back in curious horror. 

The decoy, who had still been talking to Uranus, broke off in mid sentence and retreated from her with that dimpled smile on her face. The Sailor Soldier looked about, confused. Various people in the crowd were yelling out to security and the Sailor herself. As she tried to identify the source, the lad approached her from behind and spoke her name.

She turned around and his throbbing cock slid between her thighs, his lips met hers and his hand came down hard on her rump. His thick member prodded her firm ass cheeks and his tongue forcefully probed her mouth. She was so dazed she could barely register his vice grip on her ass or his thrusting between her legs. 

“He is assaulting a Sailor Soldier!” A shocked woman cried.

“Somebody call the cops!” Another woman said.

Uranus came to her senses and started trying to fight him off. He held her head in contact with his with his left hand and gave her another hard smack with the other. The pop that strike produced rung out over the roar of the crowd. He slipped his hand into her leotard and squeezed her firmness. One of his fingers nudged her ring and pushed inside, all while he used her thighs as a substitute cunt. 

“Hello, police, there is a man attacking a Sailor Soldier.” The man next to the shocked woman said over the phone. The do gooder described the situation in minimal detail while much of the crowd roared in favor of the assault.

“Someone help her, dammit.” The shocked woman demanded.

“You help her.” The heckling bimbo chuckled.

“She just killed a youma. You think she can’t take this hentai?” One of her friends added.

“Dude, she probably wants it.” The bimbo countered.

“The cops are on their way.” The do gooder announced with a grin.

“What are you doing, Sailor Uranus? Just kill the bastard already.” Another man said.

“Maybe she really is a whore.” The dimpled girl giggled and slipped away from the crowd.

The lad pulled her transformation wand out of his pocket and teased her pucker with it. In one motion, the wand replaced his finger and she released a whine into his mouth. He slid the cum slick substitute into her, slow and steady. She shivered in his arms and gripped at his shirt. He pulled the wand out and re inserted it all at once. 

She tried to fight him off with renewed vigor and accidentally bit her own tongue. He let go of her and she stumbled toward a billboard warning about the danger of predators in the metro. 

A member of the crowd chose that moment to strike only to get backhanded into one of the metro’s support beams. Several members of the crowd laughed at the sight of his attempts to stagger to his feet. 

The dazed Uranus leaned against the billboard for support and reached back to retrieve the slippery wand from her ass. The lad grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, binding her and pushing the wand deeper in. She whimpered and kicked at air. He grabbed the fabric of her leotard at the bases of her breasts and tore it open, exposing her soft engorged globes to the crowd. 

“It’s really unfair that you keep these covered up all the time. You should show them off more.”

He cupped both of those fleshy handfuls and squeezed them from the base. Her hardening nipples gave her breasts the appearance of smushy horizontal mountain peaks. He tongued her ear as he pinched her nubs, coaxing a sharp cry from her.

“Have you ever been milked before? I bet you have. I bet you have had many guys kneading these succulent melons before. Don’t think I didn’t notice your asshole being loose. Such a dirty whore parading around in an erotic uniform.”

He began kissing the nape of her neck and she meekly pleaded with the members of the crowd for help. He tore off her skirt and pulled the wand out of her pucker. Her hole twitched expectantly. 

The sound of sirens echoing throughout the structure drowned out her voice. Many members of the crowd headed toward the street above to meet the cops.

“Don’t move.” The young man said.

He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. He uncapped it and poured copious amounts of it onto her exposed bum. He rubbed it over the leotard clinging to her form, drenching it from the small of her back to her mons. He rubbed it into every fold, every curve of skin, giving her rump a thick shine. He grabbed the sopping wet crotch of her leotard and hiked it up high, wedging it into her womanhood. 

She let out a pained sigh and reached back to stop his hand. His free hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to stroke his member. He prodded her ass cheek with it. He lifted the base of her cheek and let it go, observing the slight jiggle of her wet firm flesh. Grabbing hold of her hips, he brought her to him in a resounding wet smack. 

The remaining observers screamed for him to fuck her already.

He rubbed his cock from one end of her cunt lips to the other, spreading them open along the way. She whimpered again.

“Ah, this is going to be so fucking good.” He said.

He slid in slowly, gripping the neckline of her leotard for support. He bottomed out in her, his heavy breathing causing his hairy testicles to brush up against her clit. With her face pressed against the advisory billboard, she uttered some kind of angry moan.

“You like that?” He cupped his balls and teased her clit with the pubes. Her entire body violently shook and her opening pulled at him.

“Want more?”

She let out a high pitched whine. Tears streaked her cheeks and drool began overflowing from her lips.

The cops came down the steps and observed the scene of the assault and the voyeuristic crowd. There were three of them and they were all comically different in shape and appearance. The first looked like a coked out needle, the second like he had gone out of his way to live up to the pizza and donut glutton stereotype. The third was rooted like a tree, with muscles that rippled through the layers of clothing and officer equipment. 

The outraged woman approached the first cop. “He is violating her in front of all these people and children.”

“It is unacceptable.” Her husband added.

“Alright, you two, come with me for questioning.” The officer said and turned towards the exit.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” The man who got bitch slapped by the lad spoke up.

“You, too, sir. Right this way.” The officer responded without looking back.

The second officer stepped towards the rest of the crowd. “Alright, that’s it. Nothing to see here, folks. Let the law enforcement do its job. I am sure you all have better things to do than stand here and gawk all day.” 

The on lookers complied, although some looked back several times at the molester pumping inside his target. Even the envious bimbo sluts complied, despite their apparent jealousy of the Sailor Soldier. Before long they all cleared out of the area.

The third officer remained with Uranus and her attacker. The young man looked back at the officer expectantly.

“Keep going. Don’t mind me.” He said while removing his radio and gun belt.

Uranus whimpered and her shoulders slouched. The dude jammed two of his fingers into her oiled ass and thrust into her cunt hard. She yelped and he continued plowing her into the wall.

The officer unbuckled his pants spread them open. His throbbing member was clear through the white fabric and he languidly stroked himself while watching Uranus get anally fingerbanged in her shiny firm ass. He retrieved his phone and opened its camera as the young man bent her over and pounded her deep. Her despairing squeals slowly morphed into impassioned moans. The lad grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him to savagely piston her cunt. She mewled and her face was a mess of tears, drool and sweat.

The officer caught every position on his phone, image after image of the blonde Sailor Soldier getting roughly used like an onahole. For all of the proud woman’s resistance, her hips were bucking back to meet the lad’s cock and to grind against his fingers. Only the vaguest hint of reluctance remained. He gripped her throat tight and slammed into her as hard as he could, her shiny ass hypnotically jiggling with each collision.

“Oh fuck,” He groaned. “Get on your knees.”

Before she could comply, he whipped her around pushed her down to her knees. He eagerly stroked himself in her face. 

“Press your tits together. I love seeing them smushed together like that.”

Uranus blushed. She grabbed the sides of her breasts and pushed them towards and bounced them off of each other. Her meat bags swung freely and sent him over the edge. He leaned closer and blew several ropes across her sweaty chest. His cum dribbled down her cleavage and her abs.

“You take dick well. You should think about making a career of it instead of this superhero guardian nonsense.”

The observing officer grunted.

The young man rubbed the remaining cum in his cock on a part of her tit flesh that he hadn’t covered in his orgasm. He cock slapped her nipple for good measure and put his member back into his pants. She spread the cum all over her exposed skin.

“Give me a call next time you feel like getting used.” He turned away from Uranus and walked toward the exit. 

“Morning, Officer,” he said as he passed by.

“Wait, aren’t you forgetting something?” The officer’s voice was direct and abrasive.

The young man stopped. He looked disappointed.

“Give it here. You no longer have any use for it.”

The young man fished the scum covered wand out of his pocket and clasped the officer’s hand.

“I don’t want to give her any more reasons to come after me, anyway.” He continued on his way.

Uranus continued to play with his cum. She spread her gloved fingers and watched it thin down to strands and dribble down. She stuck a couple fingers in her mouth and tasted the cum with a bemused expression. 

A cluck from the officer drew her attention. He had his nightstick in hand and let his cock hang free before her. 

“I know you are enjoying being put in your proper place, but when you good and goddamn ready, would you come with me please?”

Her cheeks flushed with color and she stood on shaky legs. He took a brisk pace and she struggled to keep up. He led her to a darkened maintenance area within the metro, off the tram track. As they walked, he armed himself with his nightstick and ran it along the wall of the tunnel. He had her follow him through an unmarked door to a dusty gray room inhabited by nothing save for walls and a metal table. The officer tapped the nape of his neck with his nightstick. 

“Get on the table.”

She stared at the hard, flat thing. He side-eyed her, striking himself with a fleshy crack. Uranus sighed and crawled up onto the rigid surface. Her hands and knees broke layers of caked on dust, leaving grayish residue on her skin.

“Ass up, face down. I want a good look at what I am sampling”

She bent forward, resting her head on her right cheek and grimacing at the sensation of her face and breasts pressing against the filthy metal. He leaped up behind her, causing the table to shift from the sudden addition of his bodyweight. He grabbed her bottom in both of his hands gave it a firm squeeze.

Uranus grunted. The officer stepped forward and his foot came to rest on her side ways turned face. As his body weight set in on her, her body began wriggling around to get loose. One of his wide fingers plunged into her cunt.

“Sit still with your ass in presentable form until I am done. That is all you have to do. Be a good girl and don’t force my hand.” He pressed down on her face a little more.

She gave up her struggle, but her body continued to shake lightly. He removed his finger from her opening and cradled her shining bum to stillness. The baby oil the young man had applied still made her ass an erotic delight. The officer stuck his trigger fingers into her quivering pucker and spread it wide open. He mercilessly stretched it from every angle, revealing her inner flesh and experience. She groaned but resisted the urge to struggle free. 

“Much better.” He cooed.

He spat into her gape. The wad slid down her colon into the depths below. She shivered and he could see cuntflesh twitch.

He chuckled. “You came from that? You must really enjoy being under heel.”

He straightened and the pressure of his foot on her face briefly dulled.

“I can give you exactly what you want, baby girl.”

He stroked himself to hardness and aimed his cock at her hole. He teased the rim of her anus with his tip. Droplets of his sweat slid down his cock and beaded on her oiled ass. Growls of pleasure emanated from his diaphragm as he teased his toy. She remained docile.

He stabbed into her, his hips meeting her behind with a reverberating smack. He grunted as he came down a second time. Even with all stretching her butt plugs and previous fucks had done to her hole, his size was a tight fit. Roughly grabbing hold of her hips, he quickly drilled her pucker. His pendulous balls repeatedly popped her bitch lips. He thrust down with such force that she could feel his entire body weight in her tits and neck. She tried to scream at the sensation, but his boot kept her facial features pinned to a fixed expression. With what awareness she had, she mused that she probably looked like a brutalized fish. 

Pop. His strike to her bum with his nightstick made her spasm on his cock. 

He struck her thigh, creating another fleshy crack. Then her pinned breasts. Then her ass again.

Cock. Boot. Nightstick.

Boot. Nightstick. Cock.

Her anal muscles clenched down on him as her body violently quaked. He slid out of her inch by inch, rubbing the rim of her hole with his thumb as he did it. The pressure on her face left completely and he was rooted to the ground again. He roughly jerked himself and beckoned her to him. 

“Get on your knees.”

She couldn’t feel her face and her attempts to move caused her to tumble off the table, landing with a wet clap. There was a nudge from his boot. Uranus slowly hoisted herself up with the table legs, taking shallow breaths. He stepped forward and his member came down on her forehead.

“Don’t expect me to accommodate your lazy ass like this again.” He slapped her face with his cock again, oozing pre cum over her lidded eyes. He grunted at the sight of her.

“Open your mouth.”

Her jaw drooped open and he rubbed out a thick glob onto her scum covered tongue. A few more strokes had ropes flying across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, pooling around her eyelids. 

He grabbed her by her matted hair and forced his cock to the to the hilt in her throat. Uranus eyes widened and she gurgled around the sudden intrusion. She pushed against his solid legs.

“Clean it.”

Her face fast turned violet.

“If you vomit, you will clean that, too.”

She gurgled and tried to work his cock with her tongue as he throttled her throat. The noises that escaped her lips through the layers of saliva and drool was a sort of strained mewling. He pinched her nostrils down and her vision quickly grew dark around the edges. Her hands fell to her sides as she started going limp.

As quickly as he had entered, he vacated her oral cavity. He inspected his cock, from the tip to base.

“I guess this will have to do.” 

He placed his member back into his underwear and zipped himself up. He noisily slid his nightstick back into his holster and procured his wallet. Of the contents, he removed twenty dollars.

“Here is your cut, slut.” He tossed it at her debauched face. “If you want more, you will have to work harder for it.”

The officer ruffled her hair as she looked on, dazed. He took her transformation wand out of his breast pocket and used it to spread the cum around on her cheeks. She looked up at him with reddened, teary eyes, her breathing labored. The dirt, grime and whatever the hell else he stepped in was caked into the large imprint on the left side of her face.

“You will be a good girl, right?” 

She could only cough lightly in response. He raised an eyebrow and then walked out the door. The Sailor Soldier was left alone in an unfamiliar place with her clothing hanging in tatters off her sweaty cum and oil drenched body.


	2. Cave

The entire table vibrated. It was the phone again. It was him. 

“Why did I allow myself to be talked into this?” Haruka let it go to voicemail. She didn’t have to answer. Actually…

She reached into the breast pocket of her school uniform and pulled out her transformation wand. She twirled it between her fingers, staring at nothing in particular. The walls encasing her were too soft, too clean. The kitchen needed a new paint job, preferably a shade of green.

...on the other hand, all she had to do was transform. Uranus could fix all her problems pretty fucking quick. It would just take a few words and then she could breathe easy again.

“No. That’s not a solution, especially if Michiru found out.” She exhaled shallowly.

The table emitted the sharp buzzing yet again.

“Good morning, babe.”

Haruka’s hand reflexively rejected the call as she jumped. Michiru was already at the coffee machine with her back to her blonde lover, not that she needed caffeine.

“Morning, mermaid.”

“Somebody is going to get hurt real bad.” Michiru giggled as she loaded the pot.

Haruka cracked a smile, too. “Your hair certainly looks like you slept on the ocean floor.”

One of the drawers rattled and Michiru whipped around, spatula in hand. “Now listen here, bitch, some of us have what is called morning hair. You would be more intimately acquainted if you weren’t such a boy about your head.”

Haruka chuckled and leaned back in her chair. “You planning on making some eggs for your boy, woman?”

Michiru tossed the utensil into the sink. “Not anymore. You can starve for all I care.”

Her wild hair did a pale imitation of a hair flip. She turned and searched the cupboard for a box of cereal.

“That’s fine, I already ate.” Haruka stuck her tongue out.

Michiru set the box on the counter and retrieved a glass bowl from the dishwasher. “Keep talking, little girl. See what happens.”

She got the milk off the door of the fridge and set it with the other items.

“Bring it, bedhead.”

Michiru sighed and beamed at Haruka. “Do you want to do something?”

“Like what?”

“Like not here.”

Haruka sat forward. “You mean like a getaway”

“Don’t you want to get away? I think it is about time we got out of the city and went somewhere nice. We finally don’t have some big cosmic plot to destroy earth bearing down on us. We have earned a break from the uniform.” Michiru poured the milk into her bowl of cereal. She stirred it with her spoon.

Haruka drew invisible doodles on the table with her wand.

Michiru leaned over the counter, “Haruka, what’s on your mind, baby?”

The wand clattered as her gaze snapped forward.

“I am sorry, love, you are right. We do need a vacation, preferably somewhere without impending threat of death.” 

Michiru smirked. Her heart shaped face could look so immaculately cocky sometimes. Even when stressed, Haruka could appreciate her lover’s cavalier attitude.

Michiru capped the milk. “This will be good for us. No music, no cars. Just us.”

Haruka blushed. “Just being with you sounds like exactly what I need right now.”

Michiru bit her lip and winked at her. “Well, not now now, but soon.”

The insistent buzzing continued.

“Sweetie, are you going to answer that?” Michiru replaced the milk in the fridge. She sauntered into the adjacent living room with her breakfast, the freshly brewed coffee abandoned.

Haruka’s heart palpitated as she reached for the phone. She grabbed at the fabric of her dress shirt as she hit accept. “Hello, you have reached Tenou Haruka.”

“Shake a leg, slut. And quit it with the formalities.”

“I have a right to safeguard my personal life.” Haruka’s whisper was laced with venom.

“You mean hide the truth from your girlfriend? Sure, if she is an unobservant moron. You can’t hide the reality of your position forever. Besides, I bet you her mouth is always stuffed with cock on her concert tours.”

Haruka clenched her jaw so hard the muscles briefly seized up. Reflexively, she reached up to soothe it back to a relaxed state. 

“Now get that juicy, hard-bodied ass down here or it won’t be just me.”

Officer Valentine cut the call before Haruka could retort with another hushed shout. She had to mentally restrain herself from snapping the phone in half. Her shaking made it difficult to wipe the tears pooling on her eyelids.

No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she dreaded what was expected of her, she had to keep it to herself. Beneath that casually provocative exterior, Michiru was a devastatingly considerate woman. Letting her know about the position Haruka had been cornered into would only make her upset and scramble for a non-existent alternative.

She reluctantly stood up and allowed her legs to carry her to the hallway.

“Michi, I have a few errands to run. I will be back tonight.”

Giggling at the program on the television, she turned to smile at Haruka. “Have a good day, my love.”

“See you soon.” Haruka turned and trudged out the door before her body language could betray her.

 

One of the cocks snaked itself between her skin-fitting leotard and her firm bottom. The constricting clothes pressed the meaty appendage firmly against the Sailor Soldier’s soft flesh. The youma sighed as he began a slow thrust, savoring her newly apparent femininity: her curves accentuated by her white leotard and her face covered in some neutral make up. His intimidating length slid down between her cheeks, a sight which his younger brother admired while he languidly scratched his awakening shaft. Two other youma seated upon domesticated stalagmites snickered and mimed lewd acts at Haruka whom found herself unable to look anywhere else. The eldest demon’s manipulation of her supple breasts was far too provocative. She felt her nubs harden under his palms, spurned on by the fabric of her uniform brushing against them repeatedly. Her cunt dripped onto the thickening cock hot dogging her ass. The flexible rod slid between her soft lips and he placed his hand between her legs against his member to increase the friction between the two. She winced at her apparent arousal.

“I guess you are enjoying yourself, aren’t you, girl,” he said. “Your scent alone could make me hard enough to break rocks.”

“Just take what you paid for already,” she said.

The eldest pinched her nubs tightly and licked her in the valley between her breasts. She yelped.  
The cock between her legs began nudging at her entrance.

“You sure you don’t want more? It seems like you do.”

“Only what was agreed upon beforehand. No more.”

“No less,” he countered. A large hand cupped her ass, sending light ripples across her clad flesh. His cock slipped out of her uniform and he began tapping her thigh with it, producing wet thwacks. The younger one behind her prodded her firm ass with his engorged tip. The eldest released her breasts which provoked a reactive sigh to escape her lips, and instead directed his member like a paint brush, spreading pre cum all over her abdominal area in wide strokes.

“On your knees, sailor bitch,” he said. His thick hand applied a great pressure to her shoulder, causing her to take a knee. 

Haruka grit her teeth. The cave floor was jagged and uneven against her flesh. “Should I strip?” Contractual obligations were a bitch.

The demons around her whispered amongst themselves while Haruka stared up at them. Her transformation wand had been confiscated at the cave entrance to make her more... amenable. She could only wait until they decided to stop messing around. She settled in on both her knees and leaned back. They were deep within a cave system presumably acting as a hideout for youma. There were torches arranged in a large circle around them on the damp ground and beyond that, darkness in every direction. She shivered lightly, the ominous grey of the environment tickling the accumulating sweat that was making her uniform cling of her body and make up break up in beads.

The talkative youma said, “You want to dance for us?”

“I don’t need to dance. You are all already...hard.” She grimaced. She shifted her legs in an attempt to relieve her shins.

“Keep your uniform on. You girls deserve to be taught some manners when you are feeling the most high and mighty.” He grasped his cock and flung droplets of pre cum at her face.

“Are we finished with the whole song and dance now? You are not paying me enough to dick around all day.” She raised a gloved hand to wipe away the semen, only succeeding in spreading it in.

“I told you we should have brought some weed to mellow her the fuck out,” the youngest said.

“Next time.” The talkative youma cocked an eyebrow at Haruka’s reaction. “You are not exactly in a position to argue, Uranus.”

“I have been approached by enough clients after booking you that I can afford to be picky,” she said. Only after did she seem to realize the implications of her statement.

“Bro, shut this dumb bitch up.”

“Gladly.” The youngest stepped forward and slapped her face with his cock. “I hope you’ve tested your gag reflex.” He grabbed her by her feathery hair and prodded against her lips. His fluids smeared over her lips and dribbled down her chin. Despite her disgust, she opened up and let him enter her mouth. He steadily pushed deeper inside and she began to retch. He made quick short strokes at the precipice of her throat. From her mouth, a chain of labored grunts and gurkles splattered against his navel. Bubbly saliva sprayed and overflowed from her lips, drool dripping onto her legs.

“You know, if I was a pussy eating bitch, I wouldn’t brag about all the men who want to fuck me,” the talker said. “To think I was starting to feel a little remorse. How is it, bro?”

“This is definitely her first time. I bet her jaw is already starting to hurt.” He thrust hard. “This will teach you to make,” his cock popped past the barrier into her throat, “better financial decisions.”

A muffled shout failed to escape Haruka’s clogged throat. Her arms flung up and aggressively attempted to push him away. The two observing youma stood up and walked over to them with a magicked cord. Haruka’s hands were seized and pulled behind her back in a single motion. The cord was drawn so tight across her wrists, she could feel the skin start to darken under her gloves.

Her eyes widened and she tried desperately to scream.

“Relax. The sooner you adapt to having your throat stuffed, the sooner we will loosen your bonds. Focus on making your mouth a proper fuckhole,” the talker said.

Haruka’s eyes watered. Her tears mixed with the youma’s seed already on her face. The young youma inside her throat was rapidly fucking her constricting pipe, the motions clearly visible to the other four by the shifting bulge in her neck. The crunch of his wet strokes escaped her mouth as she grew ever closer to unconsciousness. 

Just at the edge, he retreated from her mouth and stroked his cock in her face. He repeatedly slapped her forehead with it, a mixture of saliva and seminal fluid pooling under her wet eyes.

She breathed weakly, her eyes distant, “...can...feel...my ‘and…”

The youma frowned. His grip on her hair loosened and he slid between her lips again, taking long strokes from her throat to the entrance of her mouth. He bent over her sweat-soaked back and pulled at her restraints. “Did you guys tie it tight enough? I am pretty sure the Sailor Soldiers would want retribution if one of their own’s hands had to be amputated.”

One of the responsible youma sighed and waved his hand. The cord disappeared and her hands slumped at her sides. 

The young youma slowed his fucking. He took one of her hands in his and removed the glove. 

Her flesh was still a dark color.

“Move your pinky.”

She shifted and, with much shaking, she complied.

“The other one.”

That hand moved as well.

“I think you will be okay. You will have to make more of an effort to be a team player, though.”  
She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. She then nodded. She bobbed her head on his cock. He put his hands on his hips and smirked down at her. The others were stroking themselves.

“Bro, how about wrapping this up so someone else has a turn?” The talker said.

“Fuck off, she is getting me close.” He began breathing heavily.

She placed her hands on his feet and hollowed her cheeks on his cock, her tongue experimenting with it. Her mouth was a hot, damp vacuum on his cock. 

Her lips popped off of it.

“Is this what you want?” Her glare read as seductive underneath the fluids coating her face. She licked along the underside of his shaft and took him inside her mouth again.

“Ah, shit.” He was groaning and bucking his hips. He caressed her hair with both hands and fucked while she sucked. His control of her movements was jerky and loose. She gurgled on his pumping member as her tongue probed for weak points. Her now lively hands climbed his legs and came to rest on his flexing abs.

“Oh, fuck.” He pulled out and vigorously stroked himself while she gazed up at him with a bemused look. A jet of thick cum launched from his cock onto her nose and cheeks. He growled a deep yell as four more spurts covered her eyelashes, hair, forehead and chin. He shivered as he stroked the remaining cum onto her exposed legs.

“Fuck, that was good. You did good, bitch.” He ruffled her hair and walked away, deeper into the cave.

“Get your nut, old man,” the talker said.

The other two grumbled, their hands furiously working their pricks. 

“You’re last. You already know that.”

The eldest youma approached Haruka, his thick dick bobbing. He gripped the base and pointed down to her mouth. “Watching you has already gotten me fired up.”

She hesitated, but opened up and he forced his thickness into her gob. It was even bigger than it seem to be, because her lips were spread taut over his flesh and her jaw felt stretched to its limit.

“Lucky for you, I will be doing all the work.” He started thrusting against the quivering entrance of her throat. Her eyes widened again as the mushroomed tip of his prick broke through her gag, down into her throat. In a moment of morbid curiosity, she held up her bare hand to her neck to feel the intruder fucking the breath out of her. Her distended throat reached out almost as far as her chin.

“Uh, yeah, rub it girlie.”

She looked up at him through the gunk of cum and barrier of tears and saw only a vague mass. Instead of checking to see if he was serious, she cupped her hands against her neck and rubbed against his invading form, all while the corners of her vision began to darken.

The old youma exited her oral cavity and pumped his cock before her face.

“I am going to have to get you alone someday,” he groaned. His load shot into her face with such force that some of it bounced off onto her leotard-clad tits. The warmth of the pool caking the mounds caused her to sweat even more profusely, making the uniform stick to her skin. Several more large bursts glazed the previous layers of cum on her face. She reached up to rub her jaw in an effort to soothe the aching. Her clit was a jutting rock against the cloth of her suit and her unstimulated cunt was an unending stream, leaking on to the floor.

“Holy fuck,” the youma who tied her up screamed. He ran over and wrenched out his load onto her breasts and neck before the older one finished ejaculating. “Sorry.”

The old youma rubbed out the last drops of cum on an uncovered part of her face. She fought to resist the urge to wipe some of it off. “I’ll be calling you.” He walked away, scowling at the younger youma.

The other rubbed his sensitive prick on her bare arm. He shivered. “Mmmmm.”

His companion was furiously pumping his cock and, too, rushed over. He pulled the neckline of her leotard open, layers of sweat resistantly giving way to allow his member inside. Her face was pinned against his stomach as his hot cum sprayed across her sweaty flesh. Streams of semen slid under the layer of her clothing down past her breasts and hard abs to her mons, tickling her drooling cunt. Haruka herself shivered at the nasty sensation.

Having relieved himself, the youma stepped back, seemingly unaware of the the cum covering his torso. His companion backhanded him in the chest. “You want to go walking around looking like a used whore?”

“Oh.” He stroked his chin and smiled. He stepped behind Haruka and rubbed his body against her sperm free back, his semi hard member flopping against her sweaty ass. “Works for me, works for you.”

He and his companion laughed and Haruka was left alone with the masturbating leader. He approached her slowly.

“Well, well, and here I was thinking this would be boring. I am going to have to echo the old man. Getting you alone for a day or two would be even better.” He stroked himself in front of her cum stained lips. “As much as I would love to use your tasty fuckhole, I want you to humble yourself and suck my balls.”

The exhausted Sailor Soldier sighed. He grasped his scrotum and one of his large nuts popped between his fingers, straining against the skin. She leaned forward and wrapped her messy lips around the foreign object and tongued it cautiously. The taste was strangely musky and she couldn’t tell if it disgusted her or was tolerable. She probed it with the top of her tongue.

“Uh, yeah,” he grunted. He released his hold on his sack and continued stroking his cock.

She gingerly lapped at the nut, careful not to ingest the numerous pubic hairs he didn’t bother to shave. His groans came loud and staccato as she worked his gonads over through his tightening scrotum.

“Open your mouth.”

He corked her before she could have a chance to spread her lips fully and popped off straight at the back of her throat, causing her to inhale some of it. She pushed him away hard and retched up the fluids on the floor while he continued coating her hair and back. When her airways stopped seizing up, she croaked, “a little more warning before-”

She spat out a little more and his cum spout stopped.

“Can I get a little water, please?” She coughed repeatedly.

He huffed and disappeared. Her eyes watered while she continued to choke on her saliva and his cum. He returned with a large bucket full of liquid that he chucked at her, landing like a wet curtain slapping her in the face.

“Next time, swallow, idiot.” He set the bucket down and walked into the darkness. She was alone, covered in a variety of fluids and trying to use what little water he hadn’t tossed at her to soothe her raw throat.


	3. - Intermission -

Decorated with an expanse of light blue tiles along its floor, walls and ceiling, the showers had a soft appearance, augmented by a layer of mist wafting up from the stalls. The color choice may have been meant to be a definitive, yet non threatening evocation of masculinity, to create a neutral environment for men. They certainly weren't fighting with each other nor whipping their fellow bare ass occupants with towels, but, when the door to that hazy chamber opened, they all did turn to see who had entered, suddenly alert. How this seemingly mundane action had caught the attention of the lot boiled down to chemistry, though their brains were slow to understand on what their bodies already knew.

At first, the figure looked like an effeminate boy in an oversized, navy blue jersey and dark, tight shorts. Given that some of the men became aroused quite quickly, they spent a long moment confused, unable to fully process their attraction to another male, and unsure whether they _disliked_ it. As sweltering as the room was, this head-turner had a head of nearly perfectly maintained hair, beautifully short, feathery. And the rear! A lot of the men noticed that shapely, curved bottom, a bottom that looked all the better the further into the room this person walked, jiggling as they awkwardly tensed every few paces. 

What cued the men in on their true sex was the loud buzzing that became apparent as it subtly reverberated off the walls. It dawned on them that what their eyes had been instinctively drawn to was a blonde tomboy, a _horny_ blonde tomboy in the process of committing a lewd act. Almost as simultaneously as their turn towards her, they caught whiff of her slick folds. Pinned between her pussy lips and her crotch-hugging spats was a vibrator shifting to a high setting, making her stride a bit staggered. Near the center of the room, she demurely looked up at the crowd slowly forming around her, a bright blush set into her cheeks.

She shivered, the combination of the overwhelming stimulation and the knowledge of _what_ she had just walked into turning her into a bundle of barely contained nerves. Just as they had smelled her, she smelled the lot of the them. Oh, did she smell them! And she was so horny that she couldn't tell whether she was disgusted by her predicament or yearning for it. Luckily, the men did not leave her with her thoughts for very long. 

“Well, now,” one said, stopping directly in front of her and stroking her damp locks. “What is a pretty thing like you doing in here?”

Another caressed her arm, lingering on, and squeezing, her bicep. “You lost, sweety?”

A third hand grasped her thigh, fingertips digging into her well defined hamstrings as it slowly worked it's way upward. “Yes, are you lost? The layout of this gym can be quite confusing for newcomers.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but made no noise, only quietly exhaling as her tongue lolled in her mouth and her eyes drifted back in her head. Rough, strong hands were exploring her, groping her rear, hiking up her shirt to rub her hard abs and… exploring her chest. Though her jersey was loose fitting, it could not wholly contain her broad, double D cup bosom. As she felt the body heat of several of them on her, she knew she would be stripped of the garment soon. And she knew that the fella fondling her sizable mammaries could feel her erect nubs pressing into his palms, each drag along his skin intensifying her trembling.

“Are you ok, hun? You seem to be distressed,” the first man said as he nuzzled her throat, his tongue tickling her as he licked across it.

“Please… molest me more. I-I am so close.” Her voice was no steadier than her frame.

As expected, she was shed of her top, the men needing no further confirmation of her desires. Her womanly form was explored with the delicacy of hungry bulls ready to mate. Their smelly cocks barely touched her, but nearly every inch of her was covered in man: hands, arms, legs all pushed up against her. Her juices rained down her inner thighs as her thoroughly drenched crotch was simultaneously hit with the highest setting of the vibrator and ground into by a thick leg. She felt the perpetrator’s erection rub along her hip, his fluid leaking onto her. Her shy moan was gagged by three large fingers thrust into her mouth. Gurgling, she passively accepted the harsh treatment, her own voracious arousal causing her to buck her hips.

“You really seem to be enjoying yourself!” He laughed

“Aren't you a cute, little tomboy.” Another voice, but from where she couldn't tell. It made her cheeks turned a brighter red, though.

Her movement egged on the guy ‘scissoring’ her and those getting handsy with her plump rear. Fingers pinched, squeezed, fondled and explored the entirety of her jiggly ass and, just as her mouth was being plugged, someone pushed his digit into her ring. The fabric of her spats was forced inside of her as he slipped inside, slowly thrusting back and forth and curling up into her, teasing her entrance. She mewled, saliva pouring down her chin as it was, ever a fan of butt play.

Fingered at both ends, with her clit swollen, and dry humping a leg and having her chest groped so wonderfully, her sex drooled all over her and her molesters. She vaguely registered their voices, taunting her for her sluttiness and hunger for what they were going to give her, so entirely engrossed in her own pleasure. If the stimulation wasn't so overpowering, she would have been able to milk it for all it was worth. Her bucking turned erratic as she hit her peak, gurgling out a guttural string of noises as she violently spasmed in their embrace. The soppy layer of material separating her twitching cunt from their bodies dripped with her cum, the shorts nearly ruined.

As she came down from her climax, she descended to her knees, released from the shell of _man_ that had been encasing her and disoriented. Her head bobbed as she struggled to regain awareness of the environment. She felt hot, sweaty from all the exertion, beads rolling down her chest, tickling her flesh. Steadying herself by gripping her knees, she realized that the vibrator had been dialed down to a dull buzz. Looking up at the other occupants of the chamber and noticing that long, hard dicks surrounded her, she was hit by how much she disliked their scents.

The first man to talk jutted his forward, flapping it in her face. “Our turn, sweety.” He gripped her hair and pulled her towards him.

No longer having the crutch of overwhelming arousal or the intense stimulation of her sex toy, she groaned.


End file.
